Talk:Covert Ops Crew
Decal So I'm a SC2 editor noob, so I don't even know to start where to do this myself. But I noticed that in Enemy Intelligence the Covert Ops Crew has their own decal that's not unlockable. Does anyone have the knowhow to extract it so we can use it as a flag for them? -Subsourian (talk) 13:29, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh nice. It's been so long since I've done that. I can try. DrakeyC is a lot better at that kind of thing than I am. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Categories The covert ops crew are not mercenaries. Mercenaries are independent organizations, while the covert ops crew is a branch of the dominion military.Juice7739 (talk) 16:18, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Given the end of NCO part 3 I certainly wouldn't call them a branch of the Dominion military anymore. Mercenary's an odd choice but they're their own paramilitary group now. Subsourian (talk) 16:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::They'd be classified within the Dominion Armed Forces category as that's how they started off as. Per their current status, I'd classify them as vigilantes, but they're the only group I can think of that meets that category, and it's redundant to create a category for only one article. Mercenaries seems like the next best fit.--Hawki (talk) 21:15, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Having seen the full story now I suppose they are now independent but I'd still argue they aren't mercenaries. I checked the categories the Umojan Protectorate is listed with, but those didn't seem to apply either. My point is, just because the covert ops crew now now has an unusual status doesn't mean we have to apply a category to denote it, especially a misleading one. Alternatively, we could replace the Terran Mercenary Organizations category with a Terran Paramilitary Organizations Category. If this is an acceptable solution, I'd be happy to do the legwork myself, but I don't have clearance to remove the old page. Juice7739 (talk) 19:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Paramilitary and mercenaries aren't the same though, not necessarily. A paramilitary can be a private military force, such as Moebius Corps. They owe their allegiance in a manner similar to a regular army, but serve a corporation rather than a nation-state. Mercenaries and PMCs will fight for whoever pays them the most. ::::That said, I've re-grouped them into the "Terran military organizations" page. I'd forgotten about that until now, and it's where we group terran units that don't fit into the existing categories. So, doesn't need a "vigilantes" category, but it should be fine there for now.--Hawki (talk) 21:39, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Subset of the Dominion Special Forces So with the recent decal, we now know for sure there's some connection between the Dominion Special Forces and Nova's group. However, the Dominion Special Forces seem to be still an active part of the Dominion, while the Covert Ops Crew are their own thing. Would it then be safe to put them as a subset of the Dominion Special Forces given they have the same weapon and symbol, or would that border too far on speculation? --Subsourian (talk) 19:31, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :How would that affect the article? Are we talking about using the same logo in the faction box? If so, maybe. I mean, we don't put the DMC logo on every DMC unit.--Hawki (talk) 20:31, December 20, 2018 (UTC) ::This is more a catagorization thing than regarding the symbols, I may not have been clear. I'm wondering if we have enough evidence to list the Covert Ops Crew in the Dominion Special Forces article as a subset of the special forces or not. It's never stated but the equipment and symbols all seem to be the same. --Subsourian (talk) 21:31, December 20, 2018 (UTC)